Pelvic floor training devices are used to train the muscles of the human pelvic floor. Well trained pelvic floor muscles are important, for example, to ensure continence in men and women.
For example, a training device for training the pelvic floor muscles is known from EP 1 747 048 A1. This training device has proven of great use but has the disadvantage that the force acting on it cannot be measured very accurately.
WO 2004/045411 discloses another pelvic floor training device. The latter training device, integrated in a chair, is very difficult to operate, is inexact in terms of pressure measurement and, moreover, can normally be used only in urology practices.